Count Me in
by Impending Zenith
Summary: Brittanny Pierce , a rocker girl full of surprises moves to Lima in a attempt to forget about her past and lay low for the rest of High School but will it be that easy after meeting someone like Santana Lopez?. Brittanna Fanfic. With a side of Quick and slightly Au


This idea sort of came to me thanks to this song of All time low - Count me in and a picture done by this user in Tumblr , I mixed those two together and this came out , I wish to male like a multi-chapter fic, also this is my first time doing fanfics and English is not my first language so all grammar mistakes are on me , please if I make any sort of mistake review that way I'll try not to do it in the future.

And this will be a slight song fic so if you're not into that you've been warned.

Disclaimer as you may have know I do not own glee or any songs that will be used in this fic.

Without further ado , enjoy!.

Chapter 1 - by chance

Have ever had a moment in your life where there's this feeling that everything was about to change? like the universe was giving you small signals but you were so busy living day to day that you didn't realise of their existence . For me that moment came when I moved from Cali with my grandparents ,into a small town in Ohio called Lima.

I mean I would have been happier if it had been a new guitar or a trip to Disneyland (which reminds me I would have to buy tickets for Lord T but also try to stop him from eating Mickey and leaving Minnie a widow with a bunch of mice babies) .

So we moved into this nice looking neighborhood ,even though the houses looked almost the same except a few color variations , but they were nice two story houses or one depending. Ours was a two-story house with a masive basement , 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and a half one , a decent sized living room and kitchen overall it was the perfect house for us.

While we were unpacking the last few boxes out of the truck , a small brunette came to us with a platter on her hands and a too big smile on her face. "Hello new neighbnew, it's always such a pleasure to see new faces around here , my name's Rachel Barbara Berry and I live two houses down from all of you with my two gay dads, here I brought this for you as a gesture of welcome to this neighborhood, they are vegan cupcakes " Rachel said as she put the platter on top of the box I was holding.

I stared at her slightly amazed that she could say all of that without breathing , I wanted to clap at her but then I remembered I was holding one of the clothing boxes so my grandfather spoke for us. "Well , hello Rachel I'm Felix Pierce and this is my wife Holly and that is my granddaughter Brittanny who looks about the same age as you".

"It is of utmost pleasure to meet another fellow teenager in this neighborhood since there aren't that many please if you have any questions about anything at all my door is always open , I take you are enrolled in the local High school? " Rachel said and again I'm still amazed how come she doesn't choke.

"Yeah I am and thanks for offering Rachel that's really sweet "

"You're welcome Brittanny , we'll see ourselves tomorrow and I'll show you the Glee club that way we can exploit your talents in the fine art of singing and dancing!"

"Yeah cool Rachel , look I don't really dance anymore , sing yeah maybe but no dancing so I'll see you tomorrow , bye!" I said in hurry trying to get away of this situation as fast as possible , dropping my head so I couldn't look at her reaction , little did I know my grandparents shared that sad knowing look behind me. Entering the house , navigating through until I found the room where the box belong , I dropped and shut myself in my room trying to not let the tears spill.

So they enrolled me in the local High school, one called McKinley to be exact ,they almost rejected me because of my rocker clothes ...

Maybe it was the piercings on my ears, it could also had been the unicorn tattoo on my neck or the neon blue and pink highlights in my hair , no I'm sure it was the motorcycle I came in

(which was a black Suzuki Boulevard c50 , he's probably 1/5 racist that's why he doesn't like me because of my black bike) so as I was sitting in his office , his desk had a nameplate "Principal Figgins" it said and to be honest who names their child Principal? But then I got distracted admiring his shiny bald spot ,for some reason looks brighter than my future . I was brought back from my daydream when he cleared his throat.

"So Miss Pierce I see you had excellent grades in your previous school ,your teachers have been informed of your transfer but as you may not know you cannot be seen in such attire in the school grounds" he said.

"I'm going to make a deal with you Mr. Principal Figgins ..."

"Just Figgins , please Ms. Pierce"

"Okay Mr. Just Figgins, I take my piercings out when I'm in school and I'll lay low so I don't cause trouble , is that good for you , Mr. Figgy? Good? Nice!, great meeting you , see you I hope not soon , Bye!" I said as I took my schedule out of his hand and ran out of his office before he changed his mind, I know how the drill is in this schools since this is not the 1st one I have tried to enroll plus he seemed like such nice guy even if he was a tiny bit racist .

As I was looking at my schedule and the numbers on the classrooms , trying to figure out where this dammed Chemistry with Ms Handerberg was I bumped into this mohawked guy being slushied by a couple of Jocks.

"Your face looks hot dude here have another slushie "said a guy with an abnormally big mouth but he didn't look as into it as his other friends.

"Fuck! This shit burns in my eyes!"

As soon as I saw this, I was already reaching for the jocks , grabbing one of them by his collar and smashing him to the locker, "Hey! If you mess with him , you mess with me! And let me tell you guys you seriously don't wanna" I said with the deadliest glare I could muster , all of the jocks looked terrified mainly because the guy I smashed didn't got up , I think I knocked him out...oops .

The few jocks that weren't helping the unconscious guy where backing away from us but the giant one from what I heard named Fin yelled "You got lucky this time Puckerman!" while retreating to his other friends. As I saw that there were no more jackasses to be found I started helping the mohawked guy, dragged him to the nearest bathroom which happened to be the girls.

"Okay everybody get out now!" , I said and inmediantly a few girls were hurrying out of the bathroom.

"Hey what you did for me was cool, Thanks , the name's Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck" he said while his eyes were still closed due to me trying to get as much of this icy stuff out of his face.

"Mine's is Brittanny Pierce but you can call me Britt or B "

"Hey I don't know since I had my eyes closed but was it you that smashed someone into the lockers? "

"Maybe"

"Awesome, dude " he said while a huge grin broke out of his face.

"I think I got most of the stuff , open your eyes and see if they burn or you have to go to the nurse office"

"Wow , you are a total hot babe , why didn't you tell me before ?" he said with a bewildered expression.

"Well thanks , but its not like that's a good conversation starter : Hey I'm Brittanny and I'm hot"

"Okay true , how about you and me at a table in Breadstix tonight"

"No thanks , I'm gay as a rainbow ridding unicorn"

"Oh Cool ! , you can be my Lesbro! And we could totally get hot babes together " Puck said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Okay, that sounds fine by me. By the way I'm new here and I got lost trying to find this Chem class"

"Yeah I know you are the new girl everyone is talking about"

"Wait , how come everyone knows about me? Do they also know about Lord T and his gambling addiction ? "

He looked at me with a confused expression at first but he decided to let it go "Small town , also there were bets going around about who you were"

"Wait , what!?"

"I own Mercedes 20 $ because I betted you were a creepy ginger dude from Ireland trying to get laid "

"You couldn't been more far off , I'm actually from California"

"Ooooh someone from the East Coast , that just got you mayor badass status also the smashing people in lockers . Hey , you said you had Chem , is it with Ms. Handerberg? "

"Yeah with her, why? Wait don't tell me" I said with a smile

"Yes because me and you my dear Lesbro are going to be partners , lucky for you I have that same class"

"Great! , come on Puck let's go , I already got lost once trying to look for it"

"Yeah , Oh! Remind me to give a tour of the school on lunch break " he said as we exited the bathroom when in the lockers adjacent to us ...I saw her.

Amazingly soft looking jet black hair in a high ponytail, big expressive brown eyes, high cheekbones, supple lips, all of that encased in beautiful Caramel skin begging for me to touch it. There she was talking with a blonde girl ,something mischievous I bet by the smirk she had on her gorgeous face. As I was walking towards her ready to make a move , I bumped Pucks chest with my hand "Hey Puck , see you in a few I'm going to talk to that girl" I think he yelled to me in the background something about being careful and off limits or whatever but as I got nearer to the Latin Goddess ,the same fish lipped boy appeared and gave her a kiss on her cheek to which she returned with a smile so I stopped dead in my tracks and connected the dots...

Big Fish was dating this beauty of a woman. Damn! , Lord T warned me the good ones are always taken and straight.

So I went back to Puck feeling slightly dejected at this new information , I think he saw the whole thing because he gave a small sad smile and slung his arm around my shoulders as he guided me to our Chem class. Little did I know at the time , that she would become the reason why my life changed and the best part is I didn't even minded.

\- Tbc. -

So what did you guys think? Yay or Nay?


End file.
